The Diary of a Flower
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: J/L ~.~' their such a cute couple! Another Journal fic....


The Diary of a Flower  
  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
  
  
1 May-03-1960  
  
Petunia totally ruined my birthday, which was today. Her and her stupid friends stole my bracelets and dumped coke-a-cola down my new dress. It's ruined. Sure mom got mad but…Ugh! I'm so angry.  
  
Whoa, that was weird. You'll never guess what happened. There was a bird on my windowsill. Not just any bird but an owl! A white owl with a piece of oldish- looking paper in his beak. And get this…It's from a wizardry school called Hogwarts. That really freaked me out.  
  
Dad kind of moaned and mentioned his disowned sister, Mc Gongall or something or another. Anyway, I'm going, but only because I can stay there. Ouch! I mean they don't like me any more or something? Sheesh. Well I'm going to Diagon Ally tomorrow. I wonder what it will be like. I keep imagining a place like the mall only…different. Like their clothes are different but they still walk around and juggle bills and push carts and stuff. Weird.  
  
May 04, 1960  
  
Well here I am. Diagon Ally. It's just like I imagined! I mean, right now I'm sitting in an ice-cream shop. Sure the waitress' dress a little weird and the toppings float from table to table on their own accord but it's still ice cream.  
  
I watched in wonder as my chocolate ice cream melted, which kind of surprised me. You'd think that with magic you could keep the ice cream from melting. But in a way it was comforting. I-  
  
Oh wow! You'll never guess what happened. This guy, rather scraggly looking just came and sat at the same booth with me. Oh it was nothing rude he just sat there and ordered a plain sundae. Then he turned and looked at me. His brown eyes widened in a state of strange shock. He started stuttering. "Y-Your L-L-Lilly, right?" He asked.  
  
After I shook my head he took a deep breath and smiled. "The name's James Potter. I'm going to Hogwarts this year how about you?"  
  
I told him about my letter and my…'family' and he shook his head and smiled. James said his mom and dad divorced and that his dad worked for the higher ups. We started talking about what Hogwarts might be like when these two guys came in. One had black eyes and black hair, I later found out his name was Sirius…although he doesn't live up to his name. Remus is a silent person but just as mischievous as James and Sirius.  
  
As we were walking down the ally picking up supplies Remus leaned over and whispered something in Sirius' ear. By the look on his face I knew it wasn't good. Suddenly they cornered James. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I got the gist of it when Remus pointed over at me. Oh, dear lord why me?  
  
James shook his head wildly. He whispered something and the other boys started laughing. I just know he said something bad about me. I just know it! I was so upset I ran out of Diagon Ally.  
  
May 05, 1960  
  
Petunia is driving me bonkers. Honestly! How many times can a person listen to 'Love me tender' and ' Abby Lane' without going mad? So just in spite I went out and found this record by a newer band called "Earth" It sounded different so I brought it home. He Heheheh. Petunia hates it. Yay!  
  
May 10,1960  
  
Ach! I went to Diagon Ally again just for kicks and guess who I ran into? You guessed it. That slime- ball James Potter. So what if I planted itching powder in his new robes he still didn't have the right to call me 'She demon' Ohhh that Potter! I'm going to get him back for sure.  
  
On another note mom got mad at me. I forgot to feed Petunia's retarded cat, Fluffums. Die fleabag die! Mwahhahaha!  
  
May 11, 1960  
  
Well nothing really happens here so I think I'll only write when something big comes up. Like today for instance. I woke up to a tapping at my window. Outside, on the ground was Sirius I opened the window and he yelled. "If you see any big snarling wolf creatures just hide!' He said pointing up at the full moon.  
  
I looked at him weird. "Sirius the only Wolf like creature I see tonight is you. No wonder you're named after the dog star!" And with that I closed the window and shut the blinds. What a strange boy!  
  
May 21,1960  
  
Wow! Talking about a big space of nothing. Well today I kinda crashed into James Potter on my bike. I swear he just jumped out from nowhere.  
  
He glared at me and shouted loudly "EVENS!" I glared back. With an evil smile I screamed " Oh shit! Look, you bent my handlebars!" He wasn't to thrilled and turned with a huff and walked away. It was then that I noticed the streaks down his cheeks. I abandoned my bike and ran over to him.  
  
Here's the conversation. I remember every word. Now that I look back on it I feel really bad.  
  
"Hey, Potter. What's wrong? " I asked rudely.  
  
"Nothing you'd understand."  
  
"I'm sure I can try."  
  
"I'm serious about this. You couldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Fine! Well my mom's bloody dead and my dad's missing. Not to mention a giant green skull and serpent branded into my mothers' forearm. They think she was a death- eater. Black shrouded figures keep stalking Remus Sirius and me. Now Sirius's dad's missing and Remus had to leave town for the weakened so we're all freaking out. I take a walk and the figures follow me and I race out the ally only to be run over by a delinquent on a bicycle! Now, please. Tell me how you can relate." He glared at me his soft brown eyes turning a reddish-brown. A tear formed slowly in his right eye.  
  
In my shame I looked down to notice that there was blood on the cement. "James, are you hurt?" I asked fearful. He sighed and pulled up his right dress –shirtsleeve to expose a deep gash. "We need to get you to a doctor. My dad is one. Follow me. When did that happen?"  
  
"It wasn't your fault. The figures had daggers and ones sliced my arm. " He said his voice shaking in fright as he looked back at the ally.  
  
We walked the two blocks to my dad's office and their poor James had to get ten stitches. After the pain medication kicked James started getting a bit drowsy.  
  
"James? James, where do you live?"  
  
"I can't go back there. They'll get me."  
  
"Well how about Remus of Sirius?"  
  
"Remus is out of town and Sirius is in America with his aunt till school starts."  
  
"Hmmm… I think I have an idea. We have a garage. Not 5 star hotel but it's a roof and bed."  
  
He only knodded and I think it was then that we came to an understanding… Maybe.  
  
  
  
May 22,1960  
  
James is pretty cool sometimes. He managed to fix that old car in the garage. How I'll never know. Mom met him while he was working on it and invited him to dinner. Petunia is getting on my nerves. I have to say I was kind of shocked to see James come in with grease on his face and ask where the bathroom was. We were talking as we ate dinner about the other day.  
  
"So how are those stitches?" Dad asked.  
  
"They itch a bit, Dr. Evens." He said.  
  
"It's Frank."  
  
"Oh, ok." He said and took a bite of mashed potatoes.  
  
"So what was wrong with the car?" He asked.  
  
James looked up. "Actually I don't really know. I was fiddling with it and when Lilly came back there she started it and it worked."  
  
Dad laughed at James' confused expression. "So where do you go to school?" Dad asked.  
  
James looked over at me and bit his lip. "I'm going to Hogwarts this year." He said nervously.  
  
"Oh great, another witch!" Petunia spat.  
  
"That's wizard." He corrected ignoring her tone.  
  
"Well, seems like you and Lilly will be spending a lot of time together." Mom said glaring at me. I could fell the tension. Apparently so could James.  
  
"Only if we're put in the same house. She'd probably go into Ravenclaw. I'm undoubtedly a Gryffender." He said quickly.  
  
"A what? Explain these houses to me." Dad asked curiously.  
  
"Well, when all this kids get there they get sorted into 4 different houses. There's Hufflepuff which is for nice and loyal people, Slytherin which is for rude obnoxious self loving prats, Ravenclaw which is for the really smart people, and there's Gryffender which is made up of pretty much hodgepodge over everything but everyone has a lot of bravery. …I have to be brave to pull half the stuff I do." He said with a smirk  
  
"What is it you do?" Mom asked.  
  
"Pranks. On my friends." He said with a smile as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
"His obnoxious friends! Honestly, what was Sirius on when he warned me about wolf like creatures?"  
  
James, who had been drinking some iced tea, shot the water out of his mouth in shock. "He said what?"  
  
"He told me to hide from any wolf-like creatures on the 10th." I answered.  
  
"Just great. I knew they were up to something! Ma'am, sir, May I pleased be excused. I must…hunt down a friend of mine."  
  
Confused I followed.  
  
"Where are you going young lady?" Mom asked.  
  
"His friends are my friends too mom. I want to know what's going on." With this I ran out of the house.  
  
"James. James! What's going on?" I asked. He licked his lips and sighed. "Tonight's an eclipse."  
  
"Yes, so."  
  
"Remus… is a … Werewolf." He said and started walking away.  
  
Slowly the rusty gears in my head started turning as I mentally digested what he had just said. "What? Werewolves aren't real." I said in my glorious stupor.  
  
"And witches?" He asked raising his voice and kept walking.  
  
He had a point. I mean, All my life I was told that witches and wizards were just things in storybooks. And if that was real, who's to say that werewolves didn't actually exist.  
  
"So, should we stock up in silver or what?" I asked as a sped up to catch him.  
  
"No. We need to get him tied up during the eclipse." James said.  
  
"Oh yeah, James. We're just going to ask the vicious blood lusting werewolf nicely to let us tie him up. Oh and Mr. Moony would you please not bite us, we like having our full moons free." I said sarcastically.  
  
James stopped and turned to me. "He hasn't turned yet. But if I don't find him…"  
  
"Gotcha. So by daylight he's Remus and nighttime he's the holy terror." Or at least that's what I meant to say. Due to what I hope was a nasty case of temporary stupidity, I actually said this: "Ah, Bright sky good: Dark sky bad." I am an idiot.  
  
James raised a brow and gave me a very strange look. It was at that moment I was thinking one thought. "You are stuuuuupppppppiiiiiddddd. You said that because you are stuuuupppppiiiiiiidddddd." And of course this was running through my head repeatedly.  
  
A moan of pain from the ally next to us caught his attention. I looked over and saw the crumpled form of a pudgy blond boy in the dirt.  
  
"Peter? Oh just great! Where is he? Where's Remus?" James asked panic stricken.  
  
The boy, evidently his name was Peter, moaned and said softly that Remus escaped.  
  
"No, you don't say!" I don't know how or why… But the same thought came out both our mouths. Rather them fall into another idiocy I kept talking, speaking in a much harsher tone then I intended.  
  
"What do you mean he 'escaped.' Don't tell me you had him locked up." I screamed at the boy and watched as he shrunk into the corner. This was truly different. Never, has anyone ever been afraid of me. As sorry as I felt for frightening the boy I continued yelling. "Which way did he go? Do you know how badly someone could get hurt?" The boy nervously pointed at the end of the ally. Deciding to end my tirade I let out a string of curses and called him a lunatic… How odd, that's exactly what Remus is; A person who goes crazy at the moon. Weird choice of words, I must say.  
  
Either way you slice it James and I made our way out of town following Remus' path of destruction. Everywhere you turned someone was cleaning up broken glass or helping people up. Obviously we weren't far behind him.  
  
We stayed on his trail and soon our worst fears came to a head. The sun started to set and the now brilliant full moon began to rise.  
  
"How long till the eclipse James?" I asked, the pit in my stomach turning to stone.  
  
"According to my watch…. 15 minuets." He said with a dread filled sigh.  
  
Then I heard a sound that made my blood run cold. A low beast-like growl, and worse, it was behind me.  
  
I stopped cold in my tracks. "James?" I asked. My eyes were wide and I could hear now was the blood pounding in my ears. He turned sharply shaking his head. Suddenly he stopped. It may have been amusing the way his eyes widened and he mutely muttered a curse. I cocked my eyes to the side and swallowed hard. Next to me I could see a cellar door on the right. It was open and close. I glared at James hoping he'd get the signal. Calmly and subtly flew out the window when he vigorously shook his head and high-tailed for the cellar door, leaving me with the drooling hairy form of Remus. I heard a howl from behind me and eagerly made a dash to the door as well and slammed it shut. A bit of moonlight filled the tiny one room cellar. I looked over at James, whose shoulders were shaking wildly.  
  
"I. Have. Never. Been so terrified in my life." He said with a relieved tone.  
  
"It- he- Mr. Moony wasn't behind you." I said sarcastically.  
  
James grinned and went to sit in a corner.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking a nap. We won't be able to get out till after daylight, and he'll keep trying to get in threw that door all night."  
  
So, I'm using the little light I have and am writing this all down. How amusing this all must seem… I am completely exhausted.  
  
~Lily Evens~  
  
Yes, this is a L/J fic and it's going to be their journals. In case any of you are confused about the band mentioned above "Earth". You may know them as Black Sabbath. Their lead singer Ozzy Osborne. …. Yes I am a fan! Look forward to Def Lep lyrics later on… 


End file.
